


Marry Me?

by nico (FandomsTrash)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roman is a lovestruck fool, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if I have to fill the creativisleep tag myself I will do it, so is Remy, there's not enough fics for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsTrash/pseuds/nico
Summary: Roman and Remy have been together ever since a fateful meeting at Starbucks drew them together. On their anniversary, three years later, Roman decides it's time to ask Remy a very important question.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift to one of my best friends, Simon for his birthday! I totally forgot to post it here, but here it is, I hope you all enjoy!

If you asked Roman Prince what love was like, he’d tell you it was many things. The smell of Starbucks pumpkin spice lattes in autumn, late nights spent talking about everything and nothing all at once, and leather jackets all year round. Roman would tell you that love was Remy Dormir, in all his insomniac, caffeine-addicted glory. Yes, it was sappy, but it was true. To Roman, love was found in Remy and the moments spent with him. 

Roman knew he was in love from the moment he’d first met Remy. In a Starbucks, of course. Remy had been walking out as he’d been walking in, and unfortunately, the pair had run into each other and Remy had ended up with hot coffee poured all down the front of his shirt and jacket. 

Of course, he’d felt awful about it, and he’d quickly insisted on making it up to Remy. 

“Alright then, babes,” Remy had said with a grin, “You wanna make it up to me? How about you get me a new one, tomorrow night at five?” 

And Roman had flushed and spluttered, but ultimately said yes and gave Remy his number. It had been the start of a wonderful relationship, one that had lasted through the ups and downs that came with dating. They’d gone through hardships and messy fights, had seen the worst parts of each other, and they had made it out together. 

They were meant to be together. If you asked Roman, he’d say that they were soulmates.

Fingers snapping in his face dragged Roman out of his mushy thoughts. “Roman? Earth to Roman!” He blinked a few times, refocusing on the world outside of his own mind and seeing Remy standing beside him, turning off the stove burner. Thankfully, also saving the spaghetti that was inside the over boiling pot on the stove. “Gurl, you gotta get out of your own head, you almost burned our dinner. What’s got you so distracted?”

“You,” He replied impulsively, a lovestruck smile on his face. 

Remy’s face flushed, turning a cute shade of red as he bumped his shoulder lightly against Roman’s. He’d never get enough of the way Remy always seemed to turn red with each compliment given to him. “Oh, hush, you sap.” Roman grinned at the grumbled response, leaning down to press a kiss to Remy’s forehead. 

He pulled the pot off the stove, moving to the sink to pour out the water. “Will you get the plates and stuff out?” He asked as he poured out the water, hearing Remy’s affirmative sound behind him and the shuffling of him going to get plates, cups, and silverware for the table. 

The pair often held little date nights like this, home-cooked meals together, likely followed by cuddling on the couch because the two of them were awfully clingy. 

Tonight’s date night, however, was a bit different. What they did was the same, but the date was special: their three year anniversary of being together. Not only that, but Roman had more plans to make this night even more special. Plans in the form of a little black box in his pocket, with a silver ring inside.

See, Roman was planning to propose tonight. It was something he’d been wanting to do for a while, but he was waiting for the right time to do so. What better time than on their anniversary? It’d be romantic and perfect!

He smiled to himself, moving from the sink and setting the pot on the counter, pouring the sauce onto the spaghetti and stirring it in. Footsteps approached behind him, and arms wrapped around his waist, Remy’s chin coming to settle on his shoulder. “Smells great, babes, as always,” He said, “What would I do without your amazing cooking?”

Roman snorted, chuckling softly. “Live off of ramen and microwavable meals, probably.”

“Yeah, probably, I’d be a mess!” 

The two of them laughed before Remy pressed a quick kiss to Roman’s cheek, letting him go after. Once he was let go, Roman took the pot of spaghetti and brought it over to the kitchen table, setting it in the middle. “Okay, then! Let’s eat, shall we, mi corazón?” He asked.

Remy grinned as Roman pulled his chair out for him, going over to sit down as the chair was pushed in underneath him. “My, what a gentleman.” He put a hand over his heart, feigning a swoon that made Roman roll his eyes a bit. 

He went over to his own chair, taking a seat and letting Remy put food on his own plate before filling up his own. 

Chatter continued between them as they ate, jokes and laughter and sweet words shared between the two of them. In no time, the pair had both cleared their plates and emptied their glasses. All the while, the little box seemed to be a weight in Roman’s pocket, ever present and something he was constantly aware of. With their dinner coming to a close, there was no better time to get down on one knee. 

“Hey, Rem,” He said, standing and circling the table to come to stand next to Remy. He was overtaken by an overwhelming feeling of love as Remy looked up at him, his head tilted slightly and a questioning look in his eyes. He let out a slow breath as he took his hands, a warm smile on his face. Just like that, the words seemed to come easily, any silly script he’d thought up disappearing from his mind. No, he just needed to come from his heart, and he knew just what to say.

“Remy, these last three years have been the best years of my life. You’ve seen the best and worst sides of me, and you chose to stay with me, and I made the same choice with you. I’d make the choice to stay with you time and time again, no matter what. I want to stay with you forever, Remy. I want to wake up beside you every morning, I want to be able to hold you and kiss you every day, I want to say ‘I love you’ so much you get tired of it. I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather be with, so I have a very important question for you, one I hope you’ll say yes to.” 

He dropped down to one knee, and Remy’s eyes widened, tears forming in them. When Roman let go of one of his hands, he brought it up to brush away the tears. “Remy, will you marry me?” Roman asked, pulling out the box and opening it to reveal the ring inside. 

In an instant, Roman ended up with his arms full of Remy, who was nodding quickly. “Yes, yes, oh my god, babes, yes,” He said, pulling back in the hug to pull Roman into a kiss that he quickly returned. When he pulled away, Remy laughed quietly and pressed his forehead to Roman’s. “God, I can’t believe you made me cry, you bitch.” 

The words got a laugh out of Roman as he brought one hand up to brush the tears off of Remy’s cheeks. “Hopefully a good cry, though. Now let me put this ring on you, we need to make it official!” He gently pushed Remy back by his shoulders, grabbing his hand to take the ring and slide it onto Remy’s ring finger. “There. Perfect, just like you.”

Roman ended up getting a shove to his shoulder for that, but it was worth it to see Remy’s blush again at the compliment. 

He just couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this man.


End file.
